Today Holds Something Special
by familyofthieves
Summary: Christmas time in the many lives of Henry.
1. Pregnant

**A/N: **I am back with another holiday fic because you guys inspired me to do this again! It follows the same lay out as the other story, but these all revolve around Christmas. There are going to be eight chapters in it so it will take us right into the New Year. I hope you all enjoy! This chapter starts at the same spot as the last story (just a few months later)

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own any of these characters. These are simply ideas that I gathered from the show and grew into chapters!

* * *

She had never spent Christmas in a state where it was warm in the winter before. It was a little weird at first, but she did have to admit it was nice not having to deal with the cold. Not that she got to enjoy it as much as Neal, being five months pregnant left her feeling over heated all of the time. At least she wasn't getting strange looks as she walked down the street without a jacket on.

Not only was this her first warm Christmas, but also the first time she was looking forward to the holiday. Never before had she spent it with somebody she loved. The two had bought a tree for their apartment and spent a wonderful night decorating it. She was actually looking forward to doing it again next year with their baby. They were going to have the chance to start family traditions, something neither of them got to do when they were growing up.

Christmas Eve had been a magical night for the couple as they sat in front of their tree eating dinner. She had even given Neal an early Christmas present which left them content in bed lying in each others arms. There were some perks to being pregnant that the two of them could enjoy, and what better way to share them then on Christmas Eve.

The following morning found her still wrapped in her lover's arms feeling well rested. The baby had let her sleep through the entire night, another Christmas present from her family which she was thankful for.

She turned over in bed so that she could look at Neal. He looked so peaceful sleeping that she almost didn't want to wake him up. But she was too excited about the day to let that happen. She titled her head up and brought her lips to his. It wasn't long before he was responding to the kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Neal mumbled sleepily.

"Merry Christmas." Emma replied back and continued to kiss him.

"You better not start something you don't plan on finishing."

She just giggled and continued attacking his lips. Neal playfully shoved her onto her back and moved his head down to her bare stomach.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said to their baby and placed many kisses all around. "Let's go open presents." He looked up at Emma with a big smile on his face.

Neal jumped out of bed first before helping Emma up. The two threw on the closest pair of clothes they could find before heading out of the bedroom. Neal went into the living room to get the tree ready while Emma headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"Let me carry those." He said coming in and taking the mugs before Emma could.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't carry two mugs of hot chocolate." Emma pouted. They had been having this argument ever since she started showing, and she was tired of it.

"I want to make sure you don't spill any."

"So now you're making fun of me for my size?"

"No Emma, nothing like that. It's…" Neal caught the look on Emma's face and stopped talking. "I love you."

"That's what I thought."

Neal put down the mugs on the coffee table and walked back over to Emma to kiss the pout off of her face. "Come on let's go open presents."

He led her back into the living room and sat her down on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. A large pile of wrapped presents laid at the bottom, far more then there were when she went to bed.

"When did you do all this?" Emma asked in shock. "I told you you didn't have to go all out."

"Last night when you were asleep. And I know, but I wanted to do something for the baby."

"You know the baby can't use any of this for another four months."

"Doesn't mean I can't start spoiling him now."

Emma smiled at the excitement on Neal face. It was only a week ago that they had learned they were going to have a boy. While they had agreed it would have been more fun to be surprised until the baby was born, it was more practical to find out the sex now. They still had plenty of money from the watches, but they wanted to be careful and save as much of it as they could.

Neal was ecstatic when he learned that he was going to have a son. He had talked for hours with Emma about all the things he wanted to do when he was older, and his excitement was infectious. She hadn't cared too much about what they were having, but now that she knew she was having a boy she couldn't imagine it any other way. She had never been very girly as a child and wouldn't know what to do with a girl anyway. It was probably for the best they were having a son.

"Start with these." Neal said handing her a pile of presents.

"All for the baby?" She asked playfully, he gave her a sheepish grin.

Emma started opening the presents for their son. She had to admit everything Neal bought was adorable. There were tons of clothes and toys, plus a few things for the baby to grow into.

"It's all perfect." Emma smiled and leaned forward to kiss Neal. "I think the baby agrees too."

"He's moving again?" Neal asked looking at her stomach. She had started to really feel the baby move around, but he had not been able to feel anything yet.

"Soon I promise you'll feel him." Emma picked up his chin so their eyes meet. "In the mean time open my presents."

Before Neal could ask which ones were his so he could grab them she crouched under the tree and pulled out the presents she bought for him. She watched in anticipation as he opened them. She had spent a lot of time thinking about what to get him. She wanted to buy him gifts that were practical but also fun. In the end she bought him practical new shirts and pants since all his old clothes were dirty and well worn and for fun a model of their bug, a watch that also had a picture of a bug with it, and finally a t-shirt with the bug on it. She had a little too much fun finding different items with their car, but at least she had a theme.

"Thank you Emma." Neal laughed as he looked at his stash. "I love everything."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him.

"Now it's your turn." He went under the tree and placed the gifts on her lap.

Neal had the same idea with her for practical gifts giving her clothes that were more appropriate for the warm weather in Tallahassee. For fun he had given her a painting of the ocean. They were both disappointed when they learned Tallahassee wasn't near it, but it quickly turned into a joke between them. The last thing she opened was in an envelope.

"Neal you didn't!" Her eyes opened wide when she saw the picture of the crib.

"Of course I did. I saw you staring at it the entire time we were in that store. I would have brought it home, but the box is too big. We'll pick it up after the holidays."

"But it's so expensive."

"I want the best for you and our baby."

"Thank you so much."

"There's one more thing."

"You've already gotten me so much though."

Neal didn't say anything as he handed her one last box. She unwrapped it carefully and her box dropped when she saw what was inside.

"Before you freak out let me explain. It's not a real engagement ring because I know that you aren't ready for that. Think of it more like a promise ring that I will always be there for you and our son and that one day I will make you my wife. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Emma said tears coming to her eyes.

She allowed Neal to slip the band over her finger before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled her in as close as possible with her bulging stomach.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked at Emma. "Is that…?"

Emma nodded her head yes. "Looks like our son wanted to give you a Christmas present as well."

Neal looked at Emma awe struck. He quickly moved his hands from her back and placed them on her stomach to feel the baby move again.

"Thank you son." He leaned down to Emma's stomach to kiss the spot where the baby just moved.

Emma looked down and watched as Neal continued to talk to her stomach. This was the best Christmas she could remember, and she couldn't wait until next year when their family would be complete. With Neal and her son she knew that there would never be another Christmas spent alone.


	2. Seven Months

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading this story, especially on Christmas! To all that celebrate I hope you had a wonderful day, and if you don't I hope you still had a fun day. So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The all too familiar sound of baby cooing woke her up in the morning. She had come to realize that her son waking her up was much better then any alarm clock. It was still weird to think that she had a son even though it had been over six months since she legally adopted him. All the nerves that she had when Mr. Gold had first come to her had gone out the window when Henry became hers.

Motherhood was amazing; it was like she was meant to be a mom. Then again being a mom was easy since she had such a perfect baby. Henry was everything she could have ever dreamed of and more. He was such an easygoing baby only crying when he needed something and always ready to explore with his wide blue green eyes. Already he had all the ladies in Storybrooke eating out of his palms with his adorable smile. At seven months old he was a little charmer.

Mary Margaret suddenly shot out of bed remembering what day it was. She had always loved the Christmas season, but this was the first year she could remember having someone to celebrate it with. On top of that it was Henry's first Christmas and while he might not be able to remember it she wanted to make it special.

She walked over to the crib that was still in the corner of her room. "Merry Christmas Henry!" She cooed. Henry kicked his little legs and clapped with hand with a big smile on his face as if she knew what his mom was talking about.

Mary Margaret lifted him out of his crib and pulled him in close to her chest so she could properly kiss him on the head. After a diaper change they walked into the kitchen. She quickly made a bottle and started to feed it to Henry. He grabbed onto it with his hands and looked up at his mom while he ate.

"Want to go see what Santa brought you?" Mary Margaret asked, even though she knew she wouldn't get a reply. When Henry was eating all his concentration was on that, nothing could break his focus.

She walked them over to the Christmas tree and turned the lights on. Henry tore his eyes away from his mother to take the tree in.

"Isn't it pretty baby?" Mary Margaret asked again and kissed her son's head.

She sat them down on the floor and let Henry finish his breakfast before opening the gifts. Together they tore open the wrapping paper to see many toys and clothes, though Henry was more interested in the paper then what was inside of it. Mary Margaret made sure to capture the moments with her new camera, a Christmas present to herself. Henry looked adorable in his red Christmas footie pajamas and wrapping paper all around him. To her it didn't matter that her son didn't care that much about the actual gifts, there would be time for that later, as long as he was enjoying himself she was happy.

She would have many thank you cards to send out after today. Not only had she spoiled her son, but so had many of her friends. Through out the week many people had come by her apartment to drop of presents for Henry. The entire town really did love him, but that didn't surprise her at all he was the perfect baby.

Mary Margaret was glad for the next two weeks off to spend time with her son and not have to worry about work. Going back to school after maternity leave was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She hated having to be apart from her son and wished she could bring him with her everywhere. She knew he was in good hands with the nuns, but it didn't make leaving him at day care any harder.

With this vacation she didn't plan on being apart from her son. Everywhere she went he would come with her. Lucky for her Henry never complained he enjoyed going out in town and running errands, mostly because people always stopped to stay hello to him.

"Looks like you have one more gift Henry." Mary Margaret commented as she pulled the last present out from underneath the tree.

She looked at card attached to the gift to see that it was from Mr. Gold. After the adoption Mr. Gold had taken an interest in Henry. While he didn't go out of his way to see the baby, he did stop Mary Margaret in the street to talk to them and check up on her son. She found it all a little strange and out of character for Mr. Gold. He usually preferred to keep to his shop and only talk to the townspeople on rent day.

The sudden interest in her family and thrown her for a loop and always left her questioning if the man had an ulterior motive. So far Mr. Gold had done nothing or said anything to let her know he wanted something else, other then checking up on the baby. She had to believe that he really was only interested Henry's well being, he was the one that formalized the adoption after all.

Mary Margaret slowly opened up the gift by herself; Henry was too engrossed in his paper of wrapping paper and bows to care about this final gift.

"Look at this book Henry." She exclaimed.

It was a large brown leather bound book with the title _Once Upon a Time _etched into the cover in gold. Henry tore his eyes away from stash when he heard his name called and reached a hand out to touch the book. Mary Margaret pulled him back onto her lap so that they could leaf through the pages together. The book was filled with vivid illustrations of all sorts of fairy tales.

"Well have to make sure we thank Mr. Gold properly for this." Mary Margaret told her son.

It was a beautiful book and she couldn't wait to start reading it to Henry. She had gone through most of the picture books in her apartment already so this gift came at the perfect time.

Mary Margaret closed up the book and put it to the side. Henry let out a whine and tried to reach for the book, his complaints got louder when he realized it was too far away. "We'll read it at bedtime, okay sweetie?" The answer didn't please the baby who continued to struggle for the object, but his mother quickly handed him one of his new toys to distract him.

Once the whining stopped and Henry was content playing with the toy Mary Margaret started cleaning up the wrapping paper before he could realize what she was doing.

"What do you think a successful first Christmas?" She asked the baby. He looked up at her and let out a laugh in agreement. "What do you say we get dressed and head into town? Ruby said she and Granny have a special Christmas brunch planned and we are going to help her out."

Henry clapped his hands in excitement, though he probably didn't fully understand what his mother was talking about. Mary Margaret swooped down and picked her son off the floor covering him in kisses. He let out a squeal of laughter, the most magical sound in the world.

While her son was too young to remember this Christmas, it was one that she surely would never forget. She couldn't wait to do it all again next year and for the many years to come with her beautiful son.


	3. Two Years

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the kind words and for reading this story! It seriously means a lot to me. As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

It was snowing outside. From her seat in the living room she had a perfect view of the beauty of it. When she had first entered this world she had been overwhelmed by the tall buildings and bright lights, a stark contrast to her world filled with tall trees and only the moon to light up the land at night. The one thing that was constant was the way snow blanketed everything making it all the more beautiful, and she wasn't just saying that because her name was Snow White. Snow just had a way of making everything peaceful.

"Looks like we are going to get a white Christmas after all." She thought aloud.

Her daughter stopped whatever she was doing to look out the window. "Looks like it."

Snow was about to say something back when her grandson threw himself into her. She shook her head at his endless amount of energy and playfully shoved him in his mother's direction.

"You probably shouldn't have given him that extra cup of hot chocolate." Snow told Emma.

"Yeah and those cookies you snuck him probably weren't a good idea either." Emma teased back as she allowed her son to tackle her to the ground.

The extra treats they had given the toddler tonight might not have been the best idea since it was so late at night, but they couldn't help but spoil him on Christmas Eve. It wouldn't harm him to have a little extra sugar for one night, though they were a different story. Henry had been running around the apartment like a crazy child after dessert. Snow and Emma had laughed at him as he tumbled about and tried to get them to join him. At first they humored him, but quickly tired while Henry continued to run laps around them.

"You should probably get him to calm down now before he over tires himself and doesn't want to fall asleep." Snow suggested as she watched Henry continue to ram himself into his mother.

"You're probably right. Can you get his bottle ready while I change him?" Emma asked picking her son up under her arm as if he were a football.

"Of course."

Snow headed into the kitchen to get her grandson's final snack of the night ready. Their usual routine with the toddler was out the window tonight, as it was on most special occasions. There was no harm in breaking them during times like this and they weren't often enough to throw the child for a loop.

Henry never complained about it either, then again why would he? He got to stay up late and eat sweets. The complaining only he when he was too tired to realize he was tired. There had been many regular nights when he was over tired and couldn't fall asleep, and those nights were not fun for anyone. As much as Snow would have enjoyed watching her grandson play for longer, she knew they needed to get him into bed now before that happened.

Henry came running back into the kitchen and straight into Snow's leg wearing a pair of green feety pajamas covered in reindeer. She lifted him up onto her hip while the other hand held the bottle. Her grandson reached out his little hands trying to grab the drink, but she held it back.

"What do you say Henry?" Snow asked.

"Pease." He answered glancing up at his grandmother.

"Good boy." She kissed the top of his head as she handed him the bottle.

"Tank you." He said before he started drinking.

"You are very welcome."

She wanted to make sure her grandson had good manners. He was already developing the skills to be as charming as his grandfather; she was simply there to help teach him the other parts that were not innate.

Carrying Henry she walked over to where her daughter was sitting on the couch next to the lit up tree, a book in her lap.

"What are we reading tonight?" Snow asked sitting down next to Emma. Henry crawled out of her arms to snuggle closer to his mother.

"_A Night Before Christmas_ and _The Polar Express. _I thought Henry deserved two books tonight."

Snow nodded her head in agreement and moved in closer to her family. Emma started reading the first book in a soothing tone. Henry had moved in closer to see the pictures and pointed to each image repeating words his mother said and asking her what they were. Emma answered every single question never growing impatient at the rate they were reading the books.

Finally the toddler started to fall asleep. Snow watched as he blinked lethargically and rubbed at his eyes trying to stay away. But it wasn't long before the bottle went lax in his hands and he was sound asleep against his mother.

Emma closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. She picked Henry up and cradled him in her arms, the child never waking.

Mother and daughter sat together in silence. The twinkling lights on the tree illuminated the living room. The snow continued to fall outside blanketing the city outside. Snow wrapped her arm around Emma bringing her family in closer.

During the holidays her need for her husband increased. While her grandson had made the family more complete, it still wasn't whole. She wished more then anything Charming was sitting on the couch with them enjoying the lights of the tree and the presence of the child and grandchild. In eight Christmases they would all be together again, and for now that would have to do.

Emma's head on her shoulder woke her up from her thoughts. Just like her son Emma's eyes closing to open back up slowly were the first hint to Snow that her daughter was falling asleep. Mother and son were a like in so many ways and she enjoyed watching and finding them.

"Emma you should head to bed." Snow said softly.

Her daughter nodded her head in agreement and sat up slowly. She let out a big yawn before standing up from the couch, Henry still cradled in her arms. Snow stood up as well and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Good night Emma." Snow said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Good night Mom." Emma said pulling back. Snow ran her fingers through her grandson's hair and kissed him goodnight as well. "See you in the morning."

She watched as her daughter walked off into the bedroom, she would check in on them later once she was sure they were fast asleep. Until then she sat back in the chair facing the window. If she imagined hard enough she could almost believe that she was back in her home in the castle. That Charming was sound asleep in their bed while she stayed up just watching the snow outside.

She knew she should head to bed now for tomorrow was a big day that required all her energy, but she couldn't pull herself away from the window. Peace and quiet was all too rare in the apartment these days, and she enjoyed the moment. For tomorrow would bring chaos in the best possible way and she was looking forward to seeing the joy on her daughter and grandson's face. But for now she would relax and watch the snow dreaming of far away a land that was once her home.


	4. Three Years

**A/N: **Thank you all again for reading this story, I really hope that you guys are liking it and I haven't over done it with the one shot holiday theme. And fun fact about this chapter: the gift Henry gets is what I got my cousin's sons for Christmas and they loved it so I had to give it to Henry as well. As always enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

She could feel the rustling from the small child in bed with her. She tried her best to lie very still so to appear still asleep. She had stayed up late the night before wrapping presents for her son and eating the cookies they had put out.

While she never believed in Santa, she wanted to make sure that her son did. She was making up for everything that she was deprived of as a child with Henry. He was not going to miss out on any important childhood memory.

This Christmas was one that Henry fully understood. Last year he got excited about the holiday and the bright lights and of course the presents, but this year he understood all that and more. While they were still on a limited budget she had done her best to make the holiday special.

She had bought them a small tree for the studio apartment and asked people she worked with for hand made decoration ideas. She and Henry had made their own ornaments to hang on their tree. Some would get tossed at the end of the season, but others she was treasure forever. The tree held a lot more meaning to it with hand made ornaments instead of store bought ones.

She wanted to get the Santa part right too. She made sure to explain to him all about the jolly old man who brought present to children who were good. Henry listened to her with wide eyes taking everything in. For a child who usually questioned everything, this he picked up rather quickly. She assumed it had to do with the magic of the holiday; her son was a sucker for anything that involved magic.

She also made sure to explain to him that Christmas wasn't just about presents, but also about love and family. It might have been to advanced for him, but she wanted him to know.

They even baked cookies together, which ended up a mess but at least they had fun. That night they had laid out a few of their best cookies and a glass of milk for Santa. Henry almost got her to leave a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, but she managed to talk him out of it.

Right before bed she read him a Christmas book and tucked him in with the promise that Santa would come in the night. Of course Henry had tossed and turned too excited to sleep, but finally the exhaustion won out. As much as she would have liked to join her son in slumber, she had presents to wrap.

It was hard finding spots to hide presents in the small apartment, but she somehow managed. It wasn't until Christmas Eve night did she finally have time to wrap everything. The cookies helped give her a little sugar boost to stay awake, while making it look like Santa had come.

It was late when she had finally got to go to sleep and she was not ready to wake up with the little amount she had gotten. Henry had different ideas though and started poking at his mother.

"Yes Henry." Emma popped an eye open to look at her son.

"Santa came!" He said excitedly pointing to the tree.

"He did?"

Henry nodded his head vigorously a huge smile on his face. Emma had to admit the excitement of Christmas was contagious and while she was still wished she could have gotten more sleep she felt wide awake.

"Want to go see what Santa brought you?" She asked her son. Again Henry nodded his head. "Well then go look."

Not needing to be told twice her son jumped out of bed and ran to the tree. Emma sat up and watched as the kid inspected each of the wrapped gifts.

"Can I open them?" He asked next tearing his eyes away from the stash to look at his mother.

"Why don't you pick a small one to open while I make us some hot chocolate?" She suggested.

Henry nodded his head happy with the agreement and went in search of a small gift. Emma pushed herself out of bed and headed into the kitchen to prepare their hot chocolate. While she waited for the milk to warm up she watched her son tear open the present.

"I got new underwear!" He said proudly holding them up high.

"You did?" Emma laughed at her son's enthusiasm over the simple gift.

When the hot chocolate was finished she poured the drink into two mugs and made sure to put an extra dash of whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"Which one do you want to open next?" She asked as she joined her son at the tree.

Before speaking Henry picked up his mug of hot chocolate and took a careful sip. "I want to open the big one next."

Emma nodded her head and allowed the kid to dive under the tree to grab it.

"What is it Mommy?" He asked once he ripped open the wrapping paper.

"They're called Lincoln Logs. You can build all sorts of stuff with them."

"Wow! Can I open it now?"

"Finish opening your other gifts, then you can."

Emma sat back and watched as her son continued to open presents. His excitement for the gifts never waned, making her happy. She had worked extra shifts to save up enough money to buy her son's presents, and seeing his reaction to them made it all worth it.

"How come there are no gifts for you Mommy?" Henry asked once all the gifts were open.

"Santa already gave me the best present of all." She answered.

"What's that?"

"You."

"But I'm not a present."

Emma found a stray bow and stuck it to her son's forehead. "There now you're my present."

"You're silly Mommy." Henry giggled.

Her real present was three days in a row off work. The girls had managed to switch around their shifts so that she didn't have to work Christmas Eve or the day after Christmas, which was the perfect gift for the single mother.

Emma pulled her son into her arms. "Was this a good Christmas?"

"Very good." Henry hugged back.

"Good. Now why don't we clean up all this wrapping paper and I'll make us some chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yay! Can I have more hot chocolate too?"

"Maybe."

Henry jumped up and down knowing that the answer really was yes. It was special day she didn't see the harm in loading the kid up on sugar. This Christmas was already off to a good start, and she knew it would only continue to go up. The day was far from over and she planned on spending every minute of it with her son. There really was no better way to celebrate.


	5. Four Years

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the kind words, I am so glad you guys are liking this story! Again please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he was awake before his son. Not that it was a good thing right now. The poor kid had come down with a case of strep throat and after a long day of waiting at the clinic they had come home with a prescription of antibiotics. He had immediately sent the tired boy to bed after giving him the required amount.

He always hated it when his kid was sick, but it was even worse since it was Christmas. No child should be miserable and sick on the happiest day of the year. He was going to do his best to make sure that Henry was happy throughout the day and help take his mind off the sore throat.

Quietly he tiptoed into his son's room to see him still sleeping. They would do all their usual Christmas traditions, just a little bit later. The two had been spending Christmas the same way since Henry was born and he wasn't going to let a little virus get in their way of traditions.

Walking further into the bedroom he placed the back of his hand on his son's forehead, he felt cooler then the day before which was a good sign.

"Daddy." Henry mumbled sleepily as he started to wake up.

"Hey buddy." Neal whispered crouching down. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat still hurts."

"I'm sorry kid, but I have some good news."

"What?"

"I think that Santa came last night?"

"Really?" Henry sat up in bed a huge smile on his face. His sore throat all forgotten about with thoughts now on Santa and potential presents.

"Let's go check."

Neal picked his son out of bed and carried him into the living room where a pile of presents were laying underneath their Christmas tree. From his father's arms Henry stared in amazement at all of the gifts.

"Can I open them?" Henry asked.

"Take your medicine first then you can open them."

"Do I have to take it? It's gross" The kid whined.

"Do you want to get better?" Henry nodded his head yes. "Then you have to take it."

The kid let out a groan in defeat. Neal couldn't help but chuckle and kissed the top his head as they headed off into the kitchen. With expert skills he never thought he would have he managed to pour the antibiotics into the spoon while still holding Henry. He had to side with the kid that it the stuff was gross, but he had to take it.

With a grimace Henry opened his mouth and allowed his father to give him the medication. Neal threw the used spoon in the sink before pouring a glass of water for the kid, which he quickly drank up.

"Now can I open presents?" Henry asked.

"Yes now you can."

Neal put his son on the floor and watched as he ran to the tree. He went for the biggest present first and pulled it out from underneath.

"Legos!" Henry said excitedly as he tore at the wrapping paper.

"Do you think we can build it together?"

The kid nodded his head yes before he chose another present to open up. He noticed his son's sniffling and rubbing at his throat. He knew the virus wouldn't go away over night, even if it was Christmas. He quickly found a tissue box and handed it to Henry. The kid quickly whipped at his nose, too focused on the gifts at hand to do more, which left Neal with the job of making sure his face was cleaned.

He had quickly learned that parenthood was not a neat job, more often then not he was left cleaning up messes he never thought he would have to. Having a son had completely changed him and his habits in the best ways. Sure he didn't like having to do the dirty work, but it was part of the job.

"Drink some water." Neal said handing the glass to his son.

Henry took a small sip before going back to his gifts. Neal let out a sigh, he needed to get more liquids into the kid but it was hard when Henry's throat still hurt when he swallowed. There was only so many times he could tell his son that if he wants to get better he has to do it before the message lost its meaning.

"I have something for you too Daddy." Henry said once all his presents had been opened.

"You do?" Neal didn't have to act surprised, he really hadn't expected his get anything this Christmas.

Henry ran off down the hall into his bedroom. "Merry Christmas!" He said coming back and handing his father his present.

"Thanks kid." Neal smiled as he looked down at the gift.

He assumed it was supposed to be a popsicle stick picture frame since there was an adorable picture of Henry in his preschool classroom. The frame itself was lopsided and covered in paint and glitter, but he still found it perfect.

"Did Santa do good this year?" Neal asked his son.

"Very good." Henry answered with a big smile on his face. "The only thing he didn't do was make my throat stop hurting."

"Sorry kid, Santa is good but even he can't make strep throat go away that quickly." He opened his arms wide and his son threw himself into the hug. "Come on let's go have some breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry."

Neal sighed; loss of appetite had been another symptom the kid suffered from. Though sometimes he had trouble telling if Henry really wasn't hungry or was just lying because his throat hurt too much to eat. Still he needed to get something in the child's stomach so he picked up his son and walked into the kitchen. He placed Henry down at the kitchen table and pulled out the ingredients for his special treat for his son.

"What are you gonna make Daddy?" Henry asked curiously as he watched Neal.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." Neal answered pausing to look at his son before going back to making the drink.

"With cinnamon?"

"It was your Mommy's favorite drink."

"It was?" Henry's eyes lit up with excitement over the new piece of information about his mother.

Neal smiled and nodded his head. Once the milk was warm and the hot chocolate and cinnamon was mixed in he added a touch of whipped cream and an extra dash of cinnamon just like Emma taught him to. He handed the mug over to his son and watched as he took a sip.

"It's really good Daddy." The kid smiled before continuing the drink, the pain in his throat had been pushed to the back of his mind.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I think it's my favorite drink now too, just like Mommy."

Neal let out a chuckle as he sat down next to his son. The trick had worked to get his son to drink something. He knew that sharing this piece of information about his mother would get him to forget the pain and focus on doing something like Emma.

Henry loved learning about his mom and was always asking questions to get to know more about her. The questions about where she was came too, and Neal told him elaborate stories about how she was a hero and had to save people before she could come back to them. Since Henry was only four he didn't question his father, but Neal knew that when he was older they would come.

"Can I have more Daddy?" Henry asked after he finished the cup.

"Let's eat something first, then you can have another cup." Neal suggested.

The kid pouted, looking a lot like his mother, but nodded his head in agreement. It looked like he would be making a lot more hot chocolate with cinnamon now, but he was okay with that. It was a small connection his son could have with Emma, and he wouldn't take that away from the boy.

Neal gave Henry a kiss on the head before getting up to make breakfast. His son being sick on Christmas might have put a damper on their usual traditions, but they were together and wasn't that what the holiday was really about? Of course it would be better if Emma was with them, but he knew that when they were all together again Henry could tell her all about the Christmas when he was sick and learned about his mother's favorite drink.


	6. Seven Years

**A/N: **Thank you all once again for the kind words and for reading this story! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The party was in full swing filled with guests who were laughing and dancing. Snow always knew how to throw a good party, especially their Christmas Eve one. When Emma was born she decided it was best to throw their usual holiday party on the night before Christmas instead of the day. She wanted to spend the holiday with only her family and close friends and not the entire kingdom.

He sat in his seat to watch his daughter and grandson dance, or attempt to. Henry was doing his best to lead his mother like all the other men, but he was still too small to do so. His little tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he looked down at his feet instead of up at his mother. Emma had a big smile on her face as she watched her son.

As usual Emma was patient with him never getting upset when her son missed a step or stepped on her feet. But James knew that there was more to making her son happy with picking him as her dance partner. Ever since she had Henry Emma had done her best to push all suitors away. He couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing.

As a father and grandfather he was glad his daughter was putting her son first. Plus he wasn't ready to give his daughter away to another man. But as the ruler he wanted his daughter to have someone in her life. It was frowned upon in the kingdom that Emma had a child out of wedlock, and it would look better for all of them if she found someone to marry.

"What are you doing here Charming?" Snow asked sitting down next to her husband.

"Just watching." He answered not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"They do make an adorable couple."

"Yes, though I think Henry may need a few more dance classes."

Snow and him shared a laugh as together they watched their family on the dance floor. He took his wife's hand in his as she laid her head on his shoulder. He took the moment to brush his lips against her hair, enjoying the moment of being close.

"Who is that?" Charming asked when he noticed a man he had never seen before approach Emma.

"I don't know." Snow answered picking her head up to get a better look at him.

They sat and observed as the man bent down to Henry and said something that made the child laugh before turning to Emma. Charming expected his daughter to turn him away like she did with all other men, but instead nodded her head.

"I don't like him." Charming growled as the two began to dance.

Snow swatted his arm. "You only don't like him because he's dancing with your daughter."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes at her husband not bothering to continue on with that conversation. Henry came running over to where they were sitting and sat down on his grandfather's lap.

"Are you having fun sweetie?" Snow asked brushing away his sweaty bangs.

Henry nodded his head his eyes shining with happiness.

"Who was that man out there with your mom?" Charming asked.

"He's a special friend of Mommy's." The child answered not looking at his grandfather letting the adult know that he knew something.

"Have you met him before?"

"Yeah, Mommy and I go visit him sometimes when you and Grandma are busy."

Charming was about to ask more about this mysterious man when Snow butted in, "Henry I think you're mom wants you back."

Sure enough Emma was pointing and waving at her son to come over to her. Henry jumped off his grandfather's lap and ran into his mother's arms. Emma lifted the child up and started swaying to the music with him.

"You don't think…" He leaned over and whispered to Snow.

"Drop it Charming." She said back.

"But look at them now and Henry knows about him."

"Emma will tell us when she is ready."

Charming sat back in his chair with a huff. He made it obvious to his family that he was not happy with Emma's choice to keep Henry's father a secret. He had been trying to pry it out of his daughter since her son was born, but she kept her lips shut tight. Though it looked like he now had a shot with getting it out of Henry. He was still a child after all and was bound to slip up. He assumed the child didn't know the truth about who his father was either, but it was still a step closer.

He continued to watch his daughter dance with his grandson. The mystery man was back and had wrapped his arms around the pair cradling Henry in between them. He might have been looking too far into it, but the man looked an awful lot like his grandson. He would keep this thought to himself for now not wanting to upset Snow on Christmas Eve.

As the song ended Emma stepped away from the man and walked over to her parents, Henry still in her arms.

"Someone's a little tired." Emma told them.

"I'm not." Henry mumbled into her shoulder.

"Anyway, we are going to head up to bed now. We have another busy day tomorrow after all."

"Your father can take Henry to bed, you should stay here and dance some more." Snow suggested, Charming shot her a look to protest but she shot him one back which instantly stopped the argument before it even started.

"I'll take Henry you go have fun." He grumbled not happy with the Snow's orders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Charming stood up from the chair and took Henry into his arms. The child had fallen asleep during the conversation and didn't even notice the change.

"Good night kid." Emma whispered into her sleeping son's ear and placed a kiss on his head. "Thank you Dad."

"Of course." Charming watched as she went back to the dance floor and straight to the mystery man. "I better go put Henry to bed." He said turning back to Snow.

"Yes you should." Snow also kissed her grandson goodnight and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Charming headed out of the ballroom and towards the corridor where their bedchambers were. He laid his grandson down on the bed, the child not stirring. He pulled out his nightwear and changed Henry out of his nice clothes. Finally he placed the child under the covers and tucked them securely around him.

"Good night Henry." He leaned down to kiss Henry's brown.

As much as he wanted to go back down to the ballroom and continue to figure out who the man with his daughter was, he couldn't tear himself away from his grandson. Snow knew this when she sent him up to take the child to bed and used it to her advantage to get him away. He would let her win this round, mostly because it was Christmas Eve and he did not want anyone to be in a fowl mood in the morning.

Charming settled into bed next to Henry watching the child sleep. He hoped only good dreams would come to the boy tonight about everything that Christmas Day would bring. He knew that as long as the family was together it would be a wonderful day filled with love and laughter, and he couldn't ask for anything better.


	7. Ten Years

**A/N: **We're getting close to the end, only one more chapter after this one! Thank you all again for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter and as always let me know what you think.

* * *

"Mom…Mom…Mom" She heard as the bed moved up and down effectively waking her up.

"Henry, stop. You are going to break the bed." She groaned and rolled over so her back was to the kid.

"But Mom it's Christmas." He moaned and flopped down.

"That doesn't mean you can start jumping on the bed, think about Mary Margaret."

"She's already awake."

She quickly rolled over so she could face her son, "You didn't wake her up did you?"

Henry shook his head no, "She was already up and cooking in the kitchen."

She let out a sigh of relief, it was one thing if her son woke her up but she didn't want him to wake up his teacher and the owner of their apartment. Just because Mary Margaret hadn't kicked them out yet didn't mean she couldn't do it.

"So are you awake now?" Henry asked an innocent smile on his face.

"I guess." She groaned again, it was still far too early for her taste on a day she had off from work.

"Good let's go see what Santa brought." The kid jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

She was slower taking her time to push herself and walk down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas." Mary said as soon as she saw her roommate walk into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas." Emma replied back with a smile. "So I hear you're making breakfast, what are we having?"

"Pancakes shaped like Christmas trees."

"It was my idea." Henry added.

"Was it now?" Emma laughed. Her son had wild ideas for meals, ones that she couldn't even attempt to do. But Mary Margaret wasn't as afraid as the single mother and often humored Henry with his outrageous suggestions.

Mary let out a laugh as well, "While I'm working on the pancakes, can you start the hot chocolate."

"Of course."

Heading into the kitchen she started to gather the ingredients for their hot chocolate. Henry sat at the breakfast counter and watched the two women work on their Christmas breakfast. It was as if the three had been doing this for years and this wasn't their first time celebrating the holiday together. Their was such an ease to the way the two worked in the kitchen together and the child acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Christmas was another time that Emma had come to be thankful for another with an extra set of hands. She was able to have Mary hide the presents from Henry and together they had wrapped them well in advance. On Christmas Eve they both put all the presents underneath the tree.

She wasn't too sure if Henry still believed in Santa or not. He could have been humoring her or there was a chance the ten year old still thought he brought the presents. She wasn't ready to ask him yet out of fear of admitting her son was growing up and she didn't want to be the one that broke the magic of Christmas.

It wasn't long before breakfast was finished and they were sitting around the table eating.

"When can we open presents?" Henry asked shortly after.

"When we are finished with breakfast." Emma answered and took a slow bite of her Christmas tree pancake to play with her son.

"Why?" Henry moaned.

"That is what we are doing this year, but maybe if you don't complain I'll let you open a small one."

This effectively stopped the argument and the kid started eating his breakfast in silence. Emma and Mary shared a look with each other; only around the holidays were children this willing to follow orders. Plus it didn't hurt that he was being bribed with a present.

"Go pick out a small one." Emma told Henry when he finished the last pancake on his plate.

The kid didn't need to be told twice as he ran to their Christmas tree. He quickly came back to the table with a small box in his hands.

"That ones from me." Mary Margret told the excited child.

Henry unwrapped the gift revealing a new watch. "Thank you Ms. Blanchard." He jumped up from his seat to give his teacher a hug.

"You're welcome Henry." She smiled hugging her favorite student back.

"Do you want anymore pancakes kid?" Emma asked as she helped put the watch on her son's wrist.

"Nope."

Emma could tell Henry regretted his choice as he sat in the chair bouncing while she and Mary continued to eat their breakfast. She knew he wanted them to open up their presents, and watching him squirm in his seat made her want to eat slower.

"Are you guys done now?" Henry asked once Mary took her last bite.

"Yes we are done." Mary answered before the child's mother had a chance to tease him.

"Finally."

The child jumped up from his chair once again and ran over to the tree. He waited patiently for the two women to join him before diving under to find a present.

"This is from me." Henry smiled as he handed the teacher a poorly wrapped gift.

"Thank you Henry." She smiled as she unwrapped the painting of a blue bird.

"And this is for you Mom." Henry turned to Emma.

She unwrapped a the present that looked a lot like the painting Mary Margret got, but instead of a blue bird it was a swan.

"I wanted to get you guys something that matched since you are my mom's mom." Henry explained with a shrug.

"It was a very sweet thought kid thanks." Emma laughed and pulled Henry into her arms for a hug and kiss.

Mary Margaret let out a laugh as well. Emma had explained to her about how Henry thought she was the daughter of Snow White, and the teacher was Snow White. The two had tried to explain to the kid how that wasn't possible, but he just threw the curse at them and they couldn't get through to him after that. So they played along with him until the time came when they were able to explain to him that there was no way Mary Margaret could be Emma's mother.

The pictures would be cherished of course as their first Christmas together. And in some ways they were a family, a strange one but a family nonetheless. That was all Emma ever really wanted anyway for her and her son. It didn't matter to her that Mary wasn't related to them by blood, she let them into her quiet life and stuck with them even through the hard times. In Emma Swan's book that was the definition of family.

She wouldn't tell Mary any of this, or at least not yet. Someday maybe when she looked back years later she would share the revelation she had while opening their matching Christmas gifts from Henry. For now she would keep the thoughts to herself and enjoy the moment of not being alone on Christmas.


	8. Eleven Years

**A/N: **Here it is the lat chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who stuck with me from the start, it really means a lot that you took your time to read this story especially during the holidays. On the bright side now that this is over I can go back to regularly updating The Last Time, so be on the lookout for a new chapter. As always please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

He rolled over on the bed expecting to wrap his arms around a certain blonde, but instead was met by a smaller brunet individual. He popped open his eyes to see his son in the middle of the bed. He didn't remember the child joining them, but he wouldn't complain about it. This was what he had always dreamed of, Henry and Emma cuddling in bed with him. He was just glad that they had put on clothes before the kid decided to join them.

He and Emma had celebrated Christmas Eve their own way last night, a way that was not appropriate for the 11 year old. They had not jump right into bed after their meeting; this part of their relationship had only started up again a few weeks ago. But now that they started again they couldn't stop.

Things were difficult for the two adults at first, only Henry was able to break the tension between them. He had explained everything to Emma as soon as they were alone. She hadn't taken the news well, but eventually she dropped it when he brought up Henry. He knew the only reason she had forgiven him so quickly was because he adopted their son. She was guarded around him for a while and did not want to be alone with him again after that. He never used Henry as bait though; he wouldn't do that to his son. He did let the two see each other whenever they wanted, he wasn't going to stand in the way of this important mother son bonding period.

Eventually Emma's anger lessened and the two were starting to act like they used to. Conversations weren't awkward anymore and they didn't just revolve around the son they shared. Soon enough he was able to gather up the courage to ask her out on a date, then two dates, and those dates then turned into sleepovers, and then some.

He watched as Emma slowly started to open her eyes and unconsciously pulled their son closer to her body. She blinked a few times before looking at Neal and smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She said leaning forward for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He said into the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, but when did Henry join us in bed?"

"He woke up in the middle of the night and asked me if he could join us. Who was I to say no on Christmas Eve?" She answered back sheepishly.

"When do you ever say no to him?"

"I'm getting better at it."

Neal shook his head and was about to say something when Emma put his lips on his once again. He really could get used to waking up like this.

"Stop kissing." A small voice mumbled beneath them.

The two adults broke apart with a laugh at their son. With a shared mischievous look they both started to attack the child. Henry squirmed trying to get away from their hands, but he was trapped.

"I give up! I give up!" He shouted over and over again.

"Should we stop?" Neal asked Emma.

"Well it is Christmas, so I guess we should be nice to him."

He accepted that answer and at the same time the two stopping tickling the boy. Henry let out a sigh of relief as relaxed into the bed.

"Merry Christmas kid." Emma said and leaned down to give him a kiss the head.

"Merry Christmas Mom." He replied back.

Neal watched as Emma's eyes lit up at the name, as it had every time their son called her Mom. He still struggled with being called Dad, and he had been hearing that for over 10 years now so he understood how she felt. It was amazing how they had created this perfect child together, and neither of them could get over that.

"What about me kid?" Neal asked pretending to be hurt.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Henry rolled over on the bed so he could properly hug his dad. "Dad why are you only wearing your underwear? Aren't you cold?"

He shot Emma an evil look as she tried to hold back a laugh. The kid did not need to know the real reason why his parent's were barley dressed in the middle of winter in Maine.

"It gets hot when I am sharing the bed with you two." He quickly answered. Thankfully Henry bought that.

"What do you say we go make some hot chocolate with cinnamon and then open some presents?" He asked quickly changing the subject before the kid could say anything else.

"Perfect." Emma and Henry said together.

Neal got up from bed and threw his son over his shoulder before walking into the kitchen, Emma close behind him. He dropped Henry down onto the floor and as a family they started to prepare the hot chocolate.

Once the cups were topped with whipped cream and cinnamon they headed to the tree where a pile of presents were laying underneath.

"Who should we start with?" Neal asked.

"Can we give Mom her big one first?" Henry asked bouncing in his seat.

"I think we should save that one for last."

"What did you get me that was big?" Emma asked confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see. For now you are going to have to do with this." Neal handed her a medium sized box. "Henry picked it out."

She unwrapped the present to see a new leather jacket, "Thanks guys. Here Henry open mine next."

The kid took the box from her and couldn't help but laugh when he saw what was inside. "A leather jacket! Thanks Mom, now I can be like you and Dad."

"That's right kid."

"Did you get one for Dad too?"

"Thought about it, but I decided it would be over kill."

Henry nodded his head in agreement, before diving under the tree to find a present to give his father. The three continued to share gifts and the pile under the tree started to dwindle down until all that was left was one small box.

"I thought my big gift would be bigger." Emma joked, though Neal could tell that she was nervous about what was inside. He was just as nervous too about what he was about to ask.

"Don't worry I think you'll like what is on the inside." He said handing the small box to her.

She slowly unwrapped the present and gasped as she lifted the lid. "What is this?"

"A key to the house. Move in with us Emma." Neal said as she lifted the key he had made for her.

"Wait…are you sure?"

"More then anything. Henry and I want you here all the time."

"This way we can be a real family now." Henry piped in.

"But what about my parents?" Emma asked still looking nervous about the gift.

"I talked to them about already, and while they will miss you they want you to do this. So please Emma Swan will you move in with us?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Yes."

She threw her arms around Neal and started to kiss him.

"Ew child in the room." Henry gagged.

"Maybe I should just kiss you instead." Emma broke away from Neal and started peppering their son's face with kisses.

Henry tried to break away; but Neal could tell that he wasn't trying that hard. The child was enjoying this moment of attention from his mother. Once the attack finished Emma pulled bother her boys into her arms for a family hug.

All of Neal's dreams had come true. He was finally with the woman he loved and their son. It was the best Christmas present he could ever ask for, and he would be forever thankful for the second chance he was given to be with his family.


End file.
